I See You
by DanniisParadox
Summary: The story of the meeting of the Na'vi and the Sky People before the movie. Rated M for possible future chapters, I guess.
1. Chapter 1:First Contact

**Chapter 1: First Contact**

I bounded through the jungle, silent as a feather of the Ikran. My Seze was waiting for me at the edge of the jungle, she is too large to maneuver through the crowded brush. She is from the mountains. The jungles were clear of any signs of the destructive aliens. They called themselves 'human'. Eywa taught us to love all life, but the humans scare us. My people, the Omaticaya, saw their strange metal birds land moons ago. They kept much to themselves, so far.

The humans have been building something. The People asked me to go see what it was. I was wary of the mission, but I was able to observe their strange ways. Much of the day, they are in their buildings, and when they come out, they wear strange masks. The humans are much different from us. They seem to want to keep the destruction of the land in one big circle. They even add to the land.

I race through the jungle, leaving as little mark as I can. I call my Seze and she appears at the clearing of the jungle. I connect to her and she takes me back to Home Tree. My people are waiting for me, anxious to hear the story of the aliens joining us on the land. I tell them the strange ways of the aliens. They wear large coverings over their bodies. They rarely leave their buildings and wear strange face coverings. My people have shocked looked on their faces. My father, Eytukan, and my mother, Mo'at, greet me once I have told my stories.

My parents tell me that my sister wants to show me something that might interest me. Slywanin was sitting on a tree branch, staring at an alien a few feet away. The alien didn't move, just watched. It had strange coverings on its body and face. My sister told me about it. The thing apparently just walked onto the base, somehow making it past all the dangerous creatures and plants. The alien didn't look frightened, but curious. I walked slowly towards the short alien. It remained in the spot she was at, but watched me as I circled it.

"Hello."

The alien spoke with a feminine voice. It must have been the human female. Her words were strange, and I did not understand the new language. She copied the motions I made to my sister when I greeted her, and she spoke her words again.

"Hello."

I got the meaning of her words and I copied the motions she had copied.

"Kaltxí, oel ngati kameie."

I kept looking at the strange girl , but she sat down and began to draw in the dirt. She drew a square and pointed to it. She stood back up. She made weird gestures. She pointed to her lips and her temple, then did the same thing to me. I didn't understand what the motions meant, and she must have picked up on my confusion. She tried saying my words, then hers. She was trying to translate. I got her intention quickly. She wanted to teach us her language and learn ours.

I called for my father and told what she was saying. He was pleased that the aliens were not dangerous to us as we had thought, but wanted to learn about us and our kind. They wanted to live in harmony with us. My father agreed that we should learn about these aliens and teach them. He was as confused as we were on how she managed to get to our home without being killed. We couldn't ask her, though. There was a language barrier in the way. He was unsure of how this translation thing would work. The alien girl smiled and pointed to herself.

"Grace Augustine."

I pointed to myself, "Neytiri te Tskaha Mo'at'ite," then my sister, "Sywanin te Tskaha Mo'at'ite," my father, "Eytukan," and my mother, "Mo'at". I took her through our village, saying the names of the People as we passed. Many of the children ran by, easily her height. They stayed far from her, but lingered and watched her. She eventually left, when it got dark. She kept pointing the face thing.


	2. Chapter 2:The Hometree

**Chapter 2: The Hometree**

"Oi, I'm back. The aliens didn't kill me, yet. They seem to like me. They have names. Their village was almost impossible to get to without being killed. Have you seen the creatures out there? Even the plants tried to kill me. I want to study them."

"Of course you do, Grace."

I talk off my exopack and put the oxygen pods in a refilling station. The stupid air on this planet, well technically moon, was horrible. Rumor has it that they'll make a new exopack soon. There is too much not oxygen in the atmosphere. One of the other scientists here went outside without a mask and died within minutes. We couldn't help her. After her, we rarely go outside any more. Except me. I've always loved plants, even back on Earth. Although, there aren't many left. That's why I came here. I jumped at the chance to become a pioneer here; cataloging thousands of plants.

I stayed at the base for a few days, trying to put together what I was going to do to learn about the aliens and their home. At least the aliens are nice so far. It seems like they want to be friends, or at least want to learn about us as much as we want to learn about them. I wish I could tell them about home. Not that it's anything special, really. The cities are constantly surrounded in smog. There are almost no trees left, and any that are around are going to be cut down soon. Anything we plant can't keep up with all the carbon dioxide. It dies quickly.

But the plants here are beautiful, unlike ours. There are a rainbow of colors just outside the base. Most of the forest is blue or green, but every so often, there's a splash of red or orange. It's so beautiful. Even thinking that the aliens have names for every one of these plants make me happy, because I am going to be the one to learn them all and make names for them all.

Three days from the last meeting I had with the aliens, I head back out with an exopack and 4 oxygen packs. It's enough to last almost an entire day if I needed to. Hopefully, I'll get back with an extra one. I set out through the tough forest, trying to stay as high up in the trees as I can. Most of the animals I've seen stay on the ground. I maneuver through the dense jungle as quickly as I can, although it isn't as fast as the aliens. It takes me nearly an hour to make it back to the alien's camp. When I get there, I sit and wait in one of the trees for someone to find me. It doesn't take long. An alien about my size, apparently a child, walked by me. She spotted me instantly and ran away. I think she went to go get Neytiri Te Tskaha Mo'at'ite, because a few seconds later, that's who appeared. She beckoned me to come follow her. I attempted to slide gracefully from the tree, but I failed and crashed to the ground a few feet below me. She laughed quietly before stifling it. I followed behind her at a slight run. She took me to the largest tree in her village.

"Kelutral," she said as she patted the gigantic tree. I repeated it. She picked me up quickly and brought me into the tree. She rearranged me so I was on her back. I held on with my life. She brought me up to the top and showed me a bunch of hammocks. Inside the tree, there was a huge open area at the bottom with a few other aliens just sitting around. She then took me back outside.

"Hometree," I said, after a few minutes of thinking. She parroted me and smiled.


End file.
